Percy Jackson and the Assassins of Chaos 2: The Disgraced Assassin
by MrDalek1999
Summary: It's been six months since the Assassins were sent to Earth to deal with the rise of evil. But now a new enemy arises in the form of a Chaos assassin. Percy and his friends must find this assassin before he destroys the whole universe because of a vendetta spanning a millennia. The Assassins are back and they are better than ever.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**Guess who is back people. **

**I know it has been a while but I am back with a vengeance. **

**So let me tell you what is going on it terms of the story**

**For the moment I have ditched the Night Falls Story line. **

**I'm going to do a few more stories and gradually build to that one. I need to set the scene for 5 billion years in the future. So I am taking baby steps. **

**I am going to be working furiously on this story for the next couple of weeks before I am thrown back into assessments for school. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

_6 months after the events of Percy Jackson and the Assassins of Chaos_

**Third Person POV**

The darkness moved across the ground like a torrent of water moves in a river. As it hit the wall of the fortress it went straight up and split into 100's of dark tendrils. They spread across the stonewalls of the fortress as if it was being attacked by a monster made of pure darkness. It went straight over the wall and down into the courtyard. The guards sitting in the turrets, warmed by a fire, on the look out for intruders suddenly found themselves sitting in pure darkness. It was the last thing they ever knew before they were slaughtered. Every torch was extinguished, every guard brutally murdered as the tendrils made their way to the throne room and the living quarters of the Jarl. The door exploded and the Jarl's eyes flew away from his steward and to the door that had just exploded. The dark tendrils flew around the room, each hitting a different part of the floor and melding into a human form. Colour flowed into the forms and they became humans. Each one held a plasma rifle and two swords in holsters on their belts. They wore red coats with hoods over their heads. Their features were shrouded in darkness casted from their hoods. All of the rifles were pointed at the Jarl and his steward. The Battlemaster ran in and charged at the men with his greatsword. Within seconds he was reduced to ash on the floor along with the Jarl's steward. The men in the red coats formed a line either side of the entrance and in walked another man. He carried with him an air of superiority. He wore the same coat as the others but his hood was not raised. He had a tanned complexion with blood red eyes. His hair was brown and fashioned into a mohawk. He had a massive plasma rifle on his back but unlike the other men, he did not carry two swords on his belt. But if you looked close enough you could see knives in holsters, scattered in different places on his body. He walked straight up to the Jarl.

"Hello Jarl Okki, how are you this evening?" the man with the mohawk said.

"Who the hell are you?" the Jarl yelled. The man with the mohawk smiled, his sharp canines flashing before the Jarl. The Jarl maintained his guise of authority and courage but on the inside he couldn't feel more afraid, for both himself and his family who were currently upstairs in his living quarters.

"Me. I'm just a harmless assassin, trying to make my way in this life. They call me Udnoy. I'm with Chaos," Udnoy said.  
"But Chaos aided me with the recent Firestorm rebellion. He is an ally of my kingdom," the Jarl said, surprised at the sudden turn of events. Only 2 years ago had the Firestorm rebels decided to escalate their cause, raiding nearby villages, slowly making their way towards the capital. Chaos had deployed 100 Omega unit soldiers to amend the situation. Chaos was a valuable ally and this sudden turn that had occurred baffled Jarl Okki.

"Well ally's change dear Jarl. And contracts speak louder than allies," Udnoy laughed, a knife flying out of its holster and into the Jarl's heart. Blood spurted out of his body and the Jarl's body flopped back into his throne. What the Jarl didn't know is that his 8-year old son, was standing in the doorway next to the throne and had seen the entire ordeal. He had come down to see when his dad was coming up to dinner and instead had seen something that no one should ever have to see. Udnoy looked at the door and winked at the boy before evaporating in darkness and flying out the door along with the rest of the men he had brought with him. The boy ran upstairs, tears streaming down his face and cried into his mother's shoulder for the rest of the night. Eventually the mother went downstairs and found her husband murdered in his own throne. She was able to elicit a response from her son as to what happened and immediately renounced her kingdom's alliance with the Chaos army. That really set Udnoy's plan into motion.

**Wait who is Udnoy?**

**Why does he say he is with Chaos?**

**Why did he kill some random guy called Okki?**

**So many questions so little time to get the next chapter up. **

**Better get to it. **

**Talk to you guys soon**

**\- Dalek**


	2. Assassins turn Investigators

**A/N:  
**

**Hey guys **

**Here is the latest installment to the Disgraced Assasin Story.  
Hope you like it.**

**Percy's POV**

I awoke from my calm sleep to Reyna bustling around the room.

"What's up baby," I asked. Reyna looked at me, for the first time realising that I was awake.

"Chaos just called. Meeting at 0900 hours," Reyna replied, walking over to the bed and planting a kiss on my lips. I put my hand on her cheek to deepen the kiss but she pushed me away playfully.

"No time Seaweed Brain," Reyna said sultrily, "Maybe later if you're good,"

"I'll hold you to that," I replied, pecking her on the cheek. I walked into the closet and got some clothes. I had a quick shower and walked into the living room. Thalia was sitting on the couch watching TV. In the nicest way, she was starting to look pregnant. Her stomach had gotten a lot bigger. Eddie was talking to Reyna at the bar while he was cooking breakfast for Reyna and I. Thalia's and Eddie's plate's were on the table and Reyna's was being served up.

"Hey Perce," Thalia said as I walked past the couch.

"Morning Perce. You good with an omelette?" Eddie called from the bar.

"One of Eddie Kenway's famous omelette's. Get me two man," I called, making everyone laugh.

"Two omelette's coming up," Eddie clicked his fingers and two omelette's appeared on a plate in front of him. He picked up his plate and Thalia's and walked over to the couch, giving breakfast to his pregnant wife. She pecked him on the lips and dug in to her breakfast. I sat up on one of the bar stools and started pigging down the omelettes. They tasted amazing. Eddie was the best cook. I guess because he could cook a meal in under a second and he could make 1000's of attempts in 10 seconds. In about 5 minutes I had the omelettes down and was still enjoying the aftertaste of the omelette. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 5 minutes to 9o'clock. Eddie cleaned up, which took him no time at all and we all headed to Chaos' office. We walked in to find Chaos reading through a file.

"What's up Chaos," Thalia said. He looked at us and then went back to his file.

"We have had trouble on Neulara. Take a look," Chaos said, gesturing towards the screen. We sat down and the lights dimmed. We saw a woman standing in front of a fortress.

"Last night, my husband, Jarl Okki, was murdered in cold blood while sitting in his throne. His steward and the Battlemaster were also slain. My son saw the whole thing and says that this was the work of someone in the Chaos army, who we consider our allies. However in light of these events, we must denounce the Chaos army as our allies. They may have helped us in the past but it seems that they will not help us now," The woman called across the courtyard to the people in attendance. The screen faded to black and the lights swung back on.

"That, my commanders is the wife of Jarl Okki, Ayerf. About 2 years ago, local rebels tried to overthrow Okki and take over the kingdom. However with help of Omega squad, they were swiftly defeated," Chaos explained.

"I remember that. We tried to negotiate with the rebels but they refused everything so we were forced into battle," Eddie replied.

"Yes well it seems that one of our soldiers has gone rogue or we are looking at someone who is trying to undermine everything that we have done over the last 1000 years and even previously," Chaos stated.

"Or a mixture of both," Thalia added.

"I want you to go to Neulara to negotiate with Ayerf," Chaos said. Then he looked at Eddie

"Take Spence with you. He was the general in charge of Operation Firestorm. She'll remember him," He said to Eddie.

"Got it," We all said, before standing and leaving his office. We went straight to the meeting room and on the way Eddie called Spence. When we got there, Spence was standing outside. His hair was long and brown. He wore red sunglasses and had a simple Earth outfit on.

"What's up Eddie," Spence said as we walked up.

"We have an incident in Neulara. Chaos recommended you because of your past experience with the planets inner workings," I said.

"What happened," Spence questioned.

"Jarl was killed last night. Assailant said that he was a Chaos assassin," Reyna said.

"Oh my god," Spencer said, moving his hand to cover his mouth.

"Get your ready bag and head to one of the jet fighters. We'll meet you there in 2 hours," Eddie said. Spence nodded and sprinted for the Omega barracks. We made our way to our ship where we had all of our weapons and armour ready to go. Hopefully we won't need it. Within 15 minutes Eddie and I were doing final checks before take off. As we revved the engines, one of the fighters pulled out. Guessing that it was Spence, I put the ship into forward and we followed him out of the hanger.

"You guys prepped for hyper drive," Spence asked over the intercoms.

"Ready when you are Spence," Eddie replied.

"3…2…1…" They said in unison before Eddie pushed down the hyper drive lever. The ship lurched slightly and the ship shot forward. Time and space warped around us. Eddie and I put the ship on autopilot and went into the living area. Thalia curled up into Eddie's body and Eddie kissed her forehead and stroked her hair lovingly. Reyna grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. It only felt like a minute but I heard Spence's voice over the intercom and pulled away from my kiss with Reyna and ran into the cockpit. Eddie was right behind me and he got straight on the intercom.

"What's up Spence?" Eddie asked.

"10 seconds until arrival," Spence said over the intercom. Eddie put his hand on the hyper drive lever and prepared to exit hyper drive.

"3…2…1," Spence said and after 1 Eddie pulled back the hyper drive lever and the ship suddenly jerked backwards and we saw a planet in front of us. It looked similar to Earth however there were only 2 continents that I could see and most of the planet was water. We followed Spence down and landed a few miles from the Neulara gates. We landed and opened the doors. We went into the meeting area on the ship and a minute later, Spence walked into the room and sat on one of the chairs.

"So how should we go about this," I asked.

"I think we send Spence and Thalia," Eddie stated. We all looked at him slightly confused.

"Well Spence is the obvious choice because of his democratic history and Thalia will appeal to Ayerf's maternal instinct," Eddie replied. This made sense and we all nodded in agreement.

"I think you should go as well Eddie," Reyna said. We all nodded to that.

"Ok. I'm up for it," Eddie said. They all walked outside and sprinted at super-speed to the kingdom. All Reyna and I could do was sit and wait for them to get back.

**What's going to happen when the crew confront the court of Neulara**

**Will they be welcomed to help with the investigation or will they be ushered towards the executioners block.**

**Find out next time in Percy Jackson and the Assassins of Chaos **

**Talk to you guys soon**

**\- Dalek **


	3. A Glimpse Through The Eyes Of A Child

**A/N:  
**

**Hey guys  
**

**After many requests for me to hurry it up with the uploads, I am releasing this new chapter.**

**I will be trying to get them out as frequent as possible but at the moment I am working on two stories at once as well as tons of other stuff so I have to effectively decide how much time I can put into this in the grand scheme of things.  
**

**But for now here is the latest installment of The Disgraced Assassin story**

**Eddie POV**

We reached the castle in under a second and immediately walked to the door. Spence lead the way. The guards halted us as soon as we got within a metre of the city gates.

"Stop right there. The city is in lock down by order of Jarl Ayerf," One of the guards said. Spence stepped forward a step.  
"My name is Spencer Jareau. I'm here to investigate the death of Jarl Okki," He said to the guard who had addressed them. The guard asked us to wait a moment and sent the other guard up to the castle to consolidate Spence's claim. It took about 10 minutes for the guard to go up to the castle but he came back and whispered something in the other guard's ear.

"The Jarl will see you now," The guard who had spoken to them before said. They were ushered into the city and were lead up to the castle. We entered and I was taken aback by the beautiful architecture. It closely rivalled some of the architecture on Chaos base. Pillars lined the walkway that we now stood on that seemed to reach into oblivion. The floor tiling seemed to move like grass waving in a cool summer breeze. The ceiling was painted to look like the sky and the clouds seemed to move across it. The throne that sat at the other end of the room was crafted with gold and if their weren't blood stains on the upholstery I would have called Chaos right then and there and demanded that Chaos have one in my room by the time I got back to base. However I would be asking Chaos for one when I got back. Ayerf walked out of a small side door behind one of the pillars near the throne and looked at Spence. She walked forward and embraced him, letting a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Leave us," She called to her guards. They left the room and we were ushered up into the door that she had just exited and up a large flight of stairs. We entered a large room and sat down on some lounge chairs.

"Why are you here Spencer? Your organisation sent my husband to his death and now you come hear saying you are investigating the circumstances of his death. I'm sure your assassins make reports and if you want to know what happened you can just read that," She cried, her voice breaking apart with every word. Thalia put her hands on Ayerf.

"Ayerf. The man who killed your husband had no affiliations to our organisation. No one was sent to kill your husband. Chaos valued the friendship that he shared with your husband," Thalia said, clutching Ayerf's hand in her own. Ayerf looked into her eyes and I saw her look over Thalia, noting her pregnant stomach. Spence and I exchanged a glance and we both knew that it was a good idea bringing Thalia with us on this endeavour.

"Would we be able to talk to your son," I asked. Ayerf looked at me and then at Thalia. Thalia simply nodded at her.

"Ok," Ayerf replied. She pointed to one of the rooms that branched off of the living area and Spence and I stood up and entered. The room was simply decorated with a large bed in the centre and a few chairs scattered around. Their were maps of the kingdom all over the walls and there were some fake swords and shields scatted around. On the bed sat the Jarl's young son. Spence walked straight over to him and knelt in front of him.

"Roth, remember me?" He asked the young boy. Roth's eyes raised and he looked into Spence's eyes. Tears started streaming down his face and Spence did the best to soothe him.

"Roth, we are deeply sorry for your loss. But need to know what happened so we can find the man who killed your father," I said from across the room. He looked at me and then back at Spence. Roth nodded and Spence put his hands on Roth's temples. I sat down and my vision blurred. I saw life through the boy's eyes. His inner thoughts swam in my head. He was standing in the kitchen as his mother made dinner.

"Go get Daddy. Tell him its time for dinner," Ayerf said.

"Okay Mum," Roth replied before running out the door of the apartment and down the stairs that lead to the throne room. When he reached the bottom he opened the door a fraction and peered out. His father was sitting on his throne, deep in conversation with his advisor. Roth wasn't rude and he sensed that the conversation was nearing an end so he decided he would just wait. Then he heard it. At first it seemed to be just his imagination. But then he heard it again. If you asked me to explain what the sound was, I wouldn't know where to start. It sounded like a combination of wind rushing and the sounds commonly associated with night; crickets chirping, the creaking of floorboards, the squeaking of doors on their hinges. Roth felt slightly on edge as the sound began to swell and swim through his ears. It filled the air as if the noises were emanating from somewhere only metres from where he stood. Suddenly there was what seemed to be a large explosion and Roth saw large shards of wood littering the ground. Suddenly the royal advisor screamed loudly and dissipated into ash that mixed with the air and sent him in every direction. Roth saw the Battlemaster exit one of the doors on the other side of the throne room and he almost wanted to yell at him to get back. But he couldn't even get a word out. He was paralysed, left to simply watch this horrifying ordeal that he knew would only escalate further. He watched the Battlemaster evaporate as he ran forward. Roth looked towards his father and saw a man addressing him. He couldn't hear the conversation but he took in every detail of the man. He wore a long red coat with a simple black shirt underneath and had grey combat boots on his feet. His skin was tanned and his eyes looked like they were drenched in blood that now swirled around his pupils. His brown hair was fashioned into a small mohawk that was only about 10 centimetres tall. His eyes glowed a brighter red and a knife flew out of its holster on the mans waist. It hit the Jarl in the chest and he flew back into his chair. He lay dead still and I could feel the tears that streamed down Roth's face at the sight of his father's murder. The man looked straight at Roth before evaporating into darkness and shooting towards the main entrance. The noises that Roth had heard before his father's murder slowly faded into the background and everything went dark. My eyes opened and I saw Roth crouched in the corner of the room, his eyes drowning in his own tears. Spence looked at him sadly and we left the boy to mourn.

**Thalia's POV**

The boys got up and went into the young boy's room while I sat with Ayerf. I kept my hand on hers and she didn't show any signs of pulling away.

"How far along are you," She asked looking at my stomach. I smiled looking down. I still couldn't believe it. Sure there was the morning sickness, the cramps and the cravings but everyone was being so supportive and the thought of raising a child with Eddie whisked me away into my own imagination. I quickly regained my composure before I slipped into an almost inescapable daydream.

"Six months," I replied, looking into her eyes. I saw so much emotion. Eddie had taught me years ago to read someone's emotion in the most subtle things; the eyes, the expression, the body language. I saw grief, sadness, turmoil, depression and maybe, just maybe a dull glint of hope.

"I wish you all the best," Ayerf replied. We sat in silence for what felt like hours, but in reality was a matter of minutes. I heard the door open and turned around to see Spence and Eddie walk out of the room. Ayerf looked at them hopefully.

"He is suffering from a lot of shock. He doesn't know how to feel anymore. He is completely lost," Spence said to her. Silence covered the room for only a minute but I could hear Roth in the other room crying his eyes out.

"What's going to happen to him," Ayerf asked, nearly in tears herself at the apparent destruction of her son.

"He needs to recover. And that is going to take a lot of time. He watched his own father die. That night was his crucible. In it, Roth changed and turned into something else. He needs to find out what that is. That might take a few days, a few months, a few years or even a few decades but he will find himself," Eddie replied. Ayerf looked at Eddie and saw the truth in the words Eddie spoke.

"What was your crucible," Ayerf asked. She obviously wanted to know how Eddie had gotten through his crucible.

"My crucible was the death of my mother at the hands of my father. He killed her right in front of me," Eddie said, his eyes darkening at the memory of his father and they began to well up at the memory of his mother. All I wanted to do was hold him and remind him that I am here and I love him but I knew that I needed to maintain my reassuring gesture towards Ayerf. I looked at her and she looked horrified that such an act happened.

"How ever did you get over such a thing," Ayerf asked. Eddie looked straight at me. I felt my cheeks getting very warm. Ayerf looked at me and back and Eddie and I saw a sad smile hit her features.

"I don't know what to think about all of this," Ayerf said, "Who would want to kill my husband?"

"Someone who wanted to usurp his throne, one of his enemies who wanted him gone or someone else entirely," Eddie said, looking out the window at the kingdom.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**I recently became addicted to Criminal Minds and this investigation theme will be something I will be continuing with over this story and most likely future stories. **

**I'll talk to you guys later**

**-Dalek**


	4. Return of The Assassins

**A/N:**

**After so long away I have finally returned. **

**Firstly I would like to apologize for my absence. I just haven't had the time to write.**

**But over the next few days I am going to write heaps. **

**I know this chapter is short but I need to get back into writing this again. **

**Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

Reyna and I sat watching TV in the living room for hours. I fell asleep at least 4 times. Then I heard a whoosh sound from outside and the door opened. Thalia walked in flanked by Eddie and Spence. Reyna shot up and looked at the door before lounging back against me again. Eddie sat down with Thalia taking a seat on his lap and Spence sat in one of the lounge chairs.

"What happened," Reyna yawned, wiggling around trying to make herself comfortable.

"We have a professional assassin on our hands," Spence said. Thalia looked at him confused. She looked at Eddie and he nodded.

"You guys never mentioned this at the castle," Thalia said.  
"We agreed that we didn't want Ayerf worrying about an assassin going after her family. The less she knows, the less chance she has of being put into the firing line," Eddie replied.

"Give us a rundown then," I said.

"Average height, relatively strong build, tanned complexion, Mohawk, assassin training, I assume by Chaos. Missed anything Spence," Eddie said.

"Blood red eyes," Spence said. Eddie nodded and we all sat in silence.

"So we have a rogue on our hands," Thalia stated.

"Better get back to base and have a word with Chaos," I said before heading into the cockpit. Spence went to hop in his fighter and Eddie sat down next to me. We flew away from Neulara and straight into hyperspace. We went back into the living room and sat down with the girls. We watched some TV and before long the hyper drive stopped and we saw Chaos HQ. Eddie and I quickly got into the cockpit and slowed the ship down. Within minutes we were docked and walking out into HQ. We passed Spence and we all thanked him for coming. He went off to the Omega barracks and we went straight to Chaos' office. We entered to find him reading a book. He looked at us as we entered and gestured to the seats.

"How did the mission go?" Chaos asked.

"As good as an assassination investigation can go really," Thalia replied.

"We have a lead and we believe he trained here under your tutelage," Eddie stated. Chaos looked slightly confused.

"Can I give you a profile?" Eddie asked, eliciting a nod from Chaos.

"Average height, relatively strong build, tanned complexion, Mohawk and blood red eyes," Eddie said. Chaos turned completely white before falling back into his chair.

"He's back," Chaos said, his features gaunt.

"Who might this be?" Reyna questioned. Chaos stood and searched his desk for something. Moments later he picked up the remote for the screen behind him and clicked the on button.

"Eddie, can you bring up the file on Udnoy Gardiyn" Chaos said, sitting down in his chair. Eddie's eye glowed and a face appeared on the screen.

"Is this the man?" Chaos asked Eddie. Eddie simply nodded.

"Udnoy Gardiyn was my commander before you 4. At that time my force was not as large and I could have 1 commander for the whole army. About 30 years before I recruited you, he started to act strangely. He was using powers that he should've had no control over and he was disobeying my orders. Eventually the problem got so bad that I had to demote him to a soldier. In a fit of rage he approached me and told me that he had found a new master, one that allowed him to be free. With that he left. I haven't seen him since. Now it seems, he is back to raze everything that I have worked towards over the last few millennia,"

"Then we are just going to have to stop him," Percy said. Everyone nodded their approval.

**Will they be able to find and defeat the rogue. **

**Hope you enjoyed the return of the Assassins.**

**But before this chapter ends I would like to propose a competition. **

**I am in need of some new characters for this story. **

**So here is the competition: I want you guys to guess what I based Neulara on. I can tell you that it is a fictional medieval kingdom. And that is all I am going to tell you. **

**PM me your guesses and a description of the character you want me to create for you. **

**I wish you well and may be the gods be ever in your favor.**


	5. Nightmare on Chaos Base

**A/N:**

**The Assassins have discovered the identity of the rogue Assassin. **

**Now they must discover his master plan. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Third Person POV**

Eddie sat on the couch looking at the TV as it showed all possible data on Udnoy. Thalia walked up to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Eddie, come to bed. We'll have plenty of time to go through this together in the morning," Thalia yawned. Eddie looked back at her and caved in. He turned the TV off, picked Thalia up and walked to their room. He placed her down and curled up next to her. Sleep consumed him and he entered a dream state.

Darkness swirled around Eddie and Thalia as they felt themselves falling into the abyss. Eddie reached out and grabbed Thalia and pulled her in tight. He heard her scream as they fell. The time that passed was immeasurable but they continued to fall. Suddenly, Thalia was thrown away from Eddie's grasp. He heard her screams recede into the darkness and he yelled in return, calling for her. Suddenly he hit the ground and all the air escaped his lungs. He slowly staggered to his feet and called out to into the emptiness around him. Slowly Eddie began to see beyond whatever dark veil had encompassed his vision. And he wished that he could go back to seeing nothing. He stood in the pit of Tartarus, on the altar of Nyx and even though he knew that he wasn't conscious, he could still feel the pit pulling him in. And then he saw the most horrible thing of all. His wife lying dead on the ground. For minutes, Eddie didn't even move. He couldn't. His brain couldn't understand what was happening. And then he unfroze. And tears flowed from his eyes. He stumbled over to her body and cradled it in his arms. He cried into her lifeless body and wept tears of utter grief. Words couldn't describe his pain. His mind was lost in grief and his awareness of reality and whether he was dreaming or not. He felt hands on his shoulders. His body convulsed as he sobbed.

"You will share in my pain. You will all suffer," the female voice said into his ear.

He felt the celestial bronze knife scrape across his throat. His body sagged and he laid across his wife's body. He heard footsteps echoing across the cavern. He looked in the direction of the noise but couldn't see anyone. However he did see something. A shadow visible on a large boulder jutting out of the ground.

It was the shadow of a woman with a ... baseball cap? His head lowered and rested on the rocky earth.

Then everything went black.

**Thalia's POV**

I woke up with tears in my eyes. I remembered the dream with complete clarity. I remember falling, holding Eddie and dying. I know it was a dream, but it had felt so real. In my dying moments I wasn't concerned about my actual death. I was concerned about Eddie. What would this do to him? Then my vision faded and I woke up in my bed. My face was caked in sweat and my eyes felt sore. I looked at Eddie's unconscious body and saw that he was writhing and convulsing. I started to worry, I tried to wake him but he was completely unresponsive. I got out of bed and walked into Percy and Reyna's room. I shook Percy's shoulder and his eyes fluttered open.

"Thals? What's wrong?" He said his tone becoming increasingly worried as he noted how I looked.

"It's Eddie. He won't wake up," I cried.

"I'll be right there," He said. I exited the room and entered my own, noting that Eddie wasn't moving. I moved as fast as I could to his side and what I saw made me sick to my stomach. Eddie's skin looked blacker than the night sky. It was almost as if his skin was sucking all the light in around him. Percy and Reyna entered the room and ran over to Eddie. Percy opened one of Eddie's eyes and almost immediately recoiled. For the second that they were open, I saw that they were completely red.

"Reyna, Chaos, Now," Percy said, his voice rising in intensity with every word. Reyna ran out of the room and disappeared from view. A few minutes later she returned with Chaos behind her. He took a look at Eddie and began chanting. The words were indecipherable and it was impossible to understand what he was saying. As the chant increased in intensity, Chaos' eyes began to glow with blue light. The light spread through the room and began to consume Eddie. He flashed bright blue and then the light faded. Chaos stopped chanting and sat down on the end of the bed.

"What happened Thalia?" Chaos asked. I recounted my experience to all of them, holding Eddie's hand in my own the entire time.

"Do you think Eddie had the same dream," Reyna said.

"I'm almost certain of it," I said, looking at his face. He looked so peaceful, even after the ordeal of the last 30 minutes or so.

"Well we'll discuss it with him later. Meet me in my office just after noon. Keep an eye on him," Chaos said, before leaving the room.

"We should let him rest," Percy said.

"You guys go. I'll stay with him for a while," I said. Percy nodded and exited the room. Reyna proceeded to give me a quick hug before leaving. I laid down next to Eddie and snuggled into his chest.

After a few minutes I started to fall asleep. But before I could, I felt Eddie stir. For a moment I was worried that he was going to have another fit but when I looked at him I saw his eyes beginning to open. His eyes opened and he began looking around the room frantically. His eyes fell on me and I saw them begin to water.

"Tha…Thalia…" He said before pulling me closer and kissing me passionately. I immediately kissed back. When we separated he broke down crying. I just held him in my arms as his tears flowed freely down his face. When he regained his composure we walked hand in hand out into the living room. Percy and Reyna were sitting on the couch playing Mario Kart 3000. When they heard the door they turned and looked at us. Reyna paused the game, got up and hugged Eddie. Percy walked over and gave him a bro hug. We all sat down on the couch and Eddie told us what had happened in his dream. It mirrored mine but had continued on from what happened in my dream. When he talked about the shadow he had seen on the rock, Percy seemed slightly troubled.

"What's wrong Perce?" Reyna asked when Eddie had finished his story.

"Something about the shadow," Percy replied, "it sounds familiar,"

"There is something familiar," I said. I was imagining the scene that Eddie had described. A woman, who could become invisible…

"Oh my god," I said, my hand covering my mouth, "It's her,"

"It's who," Percy asked. But before the words even left my mouth, comprehension was clear on his face.

"It's Annabeth," I replied, the despair dripping off the two words.

**OMG Annabeth!**

**How is she involved in all this. **

**Well we know, but the Assassins haven't figured it out soon. **

**Let's hope that they can work it out before anything else happens. **

**Remember to PM me your suggestions for characters and your answers to the question: Which fictional kingdom is Neulara based on?**

**Talk to you guys soon**

** \- Dalek**


	6. Update on Where I have been

**A/N:**

**Hi guys,**

**It's been nearly a month**

**No I am not dead and no I am not abandoning this story. I have been inundated with work lately and haven't been able to get near the story to be able to build on it. I want time to make it a long chapter because the last few have been pretty short. I cannot guarantee a time when I will be able to update but I will be updating in the future. I want to make sure the story is something that you guys will enjoy and also something that I can be proud of when looking back. **

**I apologize for the people who want to see regular updates but at the moment it is simply impossible. **

**For all those who are curious Neulara is a combination of kingdoms from the Ranger's Apprentice with the politcal system being based on Skandia and the actual name and architecture is based on Araluen, with Neulara being Araluen backwards. Congrats to the Guest reviewer who got closest with his answer of Skandia. I am opening up the platform for anyone to introduce characters to play a major role in the next part of the Assassins of Chaos saga. Let me know in the reviews or by PMing me. **

**Hope to talk to you guys soon **

**-Dalek**


	7. My Return and the Journey to Janihon

**A/N:  
**

**Just like Arnie as the Terminator, I am back**

**After a long time thinking about what to do with this story, and 3 solid hours brainstorming and writing, I finally have something to work with. **

**And guess what, it is a long chapter this time. **

**I hope this makes up for my time away from this story and I hope you enjoy.**

_"It's Annabeth," I replied, the despair dripping off the two words. _

**Percy's POV**

The moment the words left Thalia's mouth I knew she was right. For a few minutes we all just sat there trying to comprehend why Annabeth would have done this. Then I remembered the words that Eddie had heard 'You will share in my pain. You will all suffer'

"This is because of me," I said, my hand falling into my hands. They looked at me, no one saying a word. We had all come to the same conclusion.

"The question is, who is she working with?" Reyna asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Eddie replied, "its Nyx, wife of Chaos, Primordial goddess of night and darkness".

"And how is it 'obvious' Sherlock," Thalia joked.

"In the dream, I found you on the altar of Nyx and you know me. I don't believe in coincidence. Especially when it comes to dreams," Eddie said. It made sense.

"Uh guys," Reyna said, her eyes transfixed on the clock in the kitchen. The clock read midday, the time Chaos told us to meet him.

"We have to get to Chaos," I said. Eddie nodded looking at the clock, he clicked and everything stopped. I don't know how Eddie does it. The complete silence, the lack of movement. There was no wind and no sound. We all ran into our rooms. Reyna and I had a quick shower together and got into some Earth clothes. We exited the room and started to walk down the hallway to Chaos' office, we found Eddie and Thalia about halfway there and we all entered Chaos' office. Eddie clicked his fingers and everything returned to normal. Chaos looked up at us and then went back to the file in front of him.

"How are you Eddie?" Chaos asked casually.

"I'm well Chaos. Thanks for the save," Eddie replied, just as casually.

"Please Eddie. As soon as Reyna told me, there was no questioning," Chaos said, "Now, who was responsible for this dream,"

"Eddie saw a woman in his dream. The woman fits the description of Annabeth," Thalia said, "And we believe she is working with Nyx,"

"First my son, now my wife. Everyone is power hungry in my family," Chaos said.

"Preaching to the choir my friend," Eddie joked.

"Well regardless, I am not surprised that Nyx is behind the dream. And I have no doubt that Udnoy is currently her disciple. Their personalities are very similar. I'm going to need you to take a few hundred soldiers from each of your divisions. I've had the telepaths working to get a location on Udnoy for 2 days and they think they've found something. The location has already been put into the ships. Be ready to leave first thing tomorrow. And Thalia, I want you in the command centre," Chaos said. We all nodded and left the office. We walked down the hallway back to our room. Reyna and I went into our room and got all our stuff ready. We took our bags to the small bay area in the corner of our room and placed them in. They glowed for a second before they were atomised and sent to our ship. We walked out to the common room and sat down on the sofa. Eddie walked out of his room and sat down on one of the couches. The lights went off and the TV turned on.

"Here is where you are headed. It was my wife's hide away when we had disagreements. She called it Devil's Nightmare. It rests at the very edge of the universe," Chaos boomed over the speakers. What we saw on the screen reflected its name completely. The planet looked completely desolate, with the majority of the surface being a dark grey. However on the very north side of the planet, a castle of pure darkness rose over the horizon (A/N: Think of castle thing from The Interview). Around the planet, asteroids floated among the various space ship parts. There were even bones floating in the debris, some human and others definitely not human. Even the sight of it made my hair stand on end.

"I want you to set up a base of operations on a nearby planet, Janihon. I have already contacted the local population and they are expecting your arrival. You are going to be setting up base in what they consider to be the badlands outside the main citadel," On the screen we saw the badlands. The soil was crimson red and it almost looked like blood had slowly dried on the surface of the planet. Next on the screen we saw a picture of the local people. They walked on two hind legs but had 2 sets of arms. Their eyes poked out of the top of their heads and their mouths looked normal, but looked as if it could split into mandibles. Their skin was a deep purple and their eyes were cobalt blue.

"I wish you well assassins. And Eddie, tell your crew to prepare the Jackdaw. She can lay anchor in the river that separates the citadel from the badlands," Chaos spoke over the intercom before the feed went down and the lights flicked back on. We all stood and walked towards our ship.

"I'm going to quickly check on the Jackdaw quickly, you guys go ahead, I'll be right there," Eddie said before running off towards the Jackdaw. Thalia, Reyna and I kept walking towards our ship, greeting the people we saw on the way. When we got there, we did the routine checks and waited for Eddie to return. 5 minutes later he ran through the airlock, closing it behind him. He walked straight into the cockpit and I followed him. We started up the ship and pulled out of the bay. Eddie looked over at me and I nodded. He pushed down the hyper drive and our ship blasted through the barrier between the normal dimension and hyperspace. I flicked the autopilot on and Eddie and I exited the cockpit and sat down on the couch while Reyna picked out a movie. We settled on Kingsman the Secret Service 3: A New Generation and laid down on the couch, Thalia's head resting on Eddie's chest and Reyna snuggling into my body. I loved the movie, have since they released it. Eventually we heard the alarm that signalled that we had to exit hyperspace. Eddie ran into the cockpit with me close behind him we sat in our chairs and he placed his hand on the hyper drive lever and looked at me. I looked at the small heads-up display in front of me and waited for the small dot to be aligned with the cross hairs.

"3, 2, 1" I said and as the dot ticked over onto the centre of the cross hairs, Eddie pulled the hyper drive lever back and we saw Janihon. The planet was brown with streaks of blue covering the surface like veins and patches of green splattered across the landscape. The ship entered the planets atmosphere and the hub citadel came into view. It was a bustling metropolitan city that was surrounded by a spherical force field that protected the citadel from any unwelcomed guests. Dotted across the vast expanse were settlements of the local population, the Jani. Our ship descended onto the planets surface and we began to see our other ships appearing in the sky above us. We all descended on the planet and landed in the spot that the Jani had designated us. All of our ships landed and we walked out to find the girls in their assassin's gear already. Eddie snapped and we ran and got changed. We returned to the living room and time began again. We walked out of the ship and onto the plains. Before us stood some of the Jani elders, their skin becoming frail and wrinkled in their age. Their usually cobalt blue eyes looked dimmed from everything they had seen in their lives. We heard the sounds of the other battleships landing behind us and we approached the elders.

"Greetings Chaos Commanders. My name is Erantha," The elder closest to us said. Out of all of them, he was the oldest. His skin was covering in wrinkles and his arms had lost their muscle and his eyes looked more white than blue. His eyestalks drooped and every time he tried to move them back to their original position, they simply dropped back down.

"Greetings to you Erantha. Our many thanks for accommodating us in this time of war," Eddie said, stepping forward and bowing deeply to the elder in front of us.

"It is no trouble at all. We have these expansive plains that are not used, so when the call came we were more than willing to accept," Erantha replied, "Please, use the space however you wish and if I may, I would like to invite you and your associates to a feast in the Temple tonight just after sunset,"

"We would be honoured Erantha," Reyna replied.

"I will send my great-grandson to fetch you when it is time," Erantha replied before walking towards a small land craft they had parked nearby. He stepped onto the platform, turned and nodded towards the commanders before stepping inside the craft and flying away. Our lieutenants, primary and secondary generals (A:N/The ones from the original story as well as the secondary generals mentioned at the end of the chapter) exited from several different battleships and walked towards us.

"So what's the plan?" Luke asked.

"Well for now, lets get ourselves set up. Make sure that everyone has everything they need. Tonight we have all been invited to dinner. Tomorrow, we need to send Thalia's best recon people out to get as much info as we can on their defences and numbers. Eddie can send some of his people as well if he needs to," I said. Everyone nodded and they all went off to the battleships, giving people jobs to do. We went back to our ship and went to the meeting room.

"Eddie what are you thinking," Reyna asked Eddie. Eddie was a master strategist and could figure out the strengths and weaknesses of an army just by assessing their commander.

"Well Nyx is one of the most feared beings in all creation. That is because; darkness is one of the scariest things in all cultures and all species. That is because, in darkness there is no light, no visible way out. If you could take the darkness away from her, that would be ideal but seeing as we are at the edge of this universe, getting her away from darkness is not really an option. What we need to do is overwhelm her with light," Eddie said.

"So what do you suggest we do," I asked.

"Use our allies to our advantage, Eddie replied.

**Time skip – Sunset **

I looked in the mirror at my formal attire and straightened my tie before walking out of the bathroom. Reyna stood before me and she looked stunning. She was wearing a sleeveless maroon dress that fitted her athletic form perfectly. Her hair was out and stretched down to her lower back. She had simple stud earrings and didn't wear a lot of make-up, but she still gave Aphrodite a run for her money. She looked at me and smiled. She walked up to me and kissed me on the lips. I was more than happy to kiss her back and after a minute or two we pulled away from each other.

"You look stunning," I said, looking directly into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You don't look too bad yourself handsome," She said, putting her left hand on my chest.

"Shall we?" I asked. She smiled and laughed slightly.  
"We shall," She replied, intertwining her arm with mine. We exited our room and walked into the living room. Eddie and Thalia had not come out yet, so we checked outside to see if Erantha's great-grandson had arrived to pick us up yet. We saw a dust cloud a few miles away and assumed that it was him bringing one of the land craft to pick us up. We also saw the Jackdaw, rocking slowly back and forth in the river that was near out landing site. It had arrived just after our meeting and Eddie had spent a few hours with the crew, talking and planning. We heard a door open behind us and Eddie and Thalia emerged from their rooms. Eddie wore a black jacket over his grey formal shirt, and he didn't have a tie. He was wearing black dress pants and black formal shoes. Thalia looked amazing. She wore a sky blue dress and simple stud earrings like Reyna. Her hair flowed over her right shoulder and her baby bump didn't detract from her beauty.

"Look at us all dressed up fancy," Eddie commented smiling.

The door opened and Luke walked in, wearing a tuxedo with a bow tie.

"Erantha's great-grandson is here," Luke said before walking out the door.

We all walked out of the ship and up to the craft that had come to pick us up. Inside the small passenger bay where our lieutenants and primary and secondary generals. All the girls wore multi-coloured dresses that hugged their forms and all the guys had tuxedos on. From the cockpit emerged a relatively young.

"Hello commanders, my name is Nebjamin, Erantha's great grandson. It is a pleasure to meet you," Nebjamin said, his voice resonating powerfully in the small space.

"Pleasure to meet you Nebjamin," Thalia replied, smiling kindly at him. Nebjamin bowed his head and re-entered the cockpit. We sat down and split into different conversations. The trip only took about 45 minutes and when the pod opened we were in the main Citadel. Before us was the Temple. The architecture was intricate and the various deities in the Jani belief system were carved into the pillars. The building soared into the sky and nearly touched the top of the force field. We were lead inside by Nebjamin. We walked through the halls of the Temple, passing prayer rooms and chambers for worship. We were lead up several flights of stairs and into a hall. In the hall their was a table. At the table sat Erantha and his fellow elders. On the other side of the table their were enough seats for us and Nebjamin to sit on. We all took our seats at the table.

"Greetings Warriors of Chaos. How has your day been since we met this morning," Erantha asked.

"Well thank you Erantha. How has your day been since our last meeting," I asked. Erantha seemed shocked that I had asked him how his day had been.

"It was very good Monsoon. Thank you for asking. I think it is time that we dine,"

"I can agree with that Erantha," Everyone laughed and several Jani walked in carrying plates of food. Behind them, some men followed with drinks. When the drinks came out I went to toast with Eddie but something was up. He was looking at one of Erantha's followers and I knew that he was deep in thought.

**Eddie's POV**

When the drinks came out, my eye caught one of the elders seated on the immediate left of Erantha. His eyes shifted back and forth between the cups and the Jani sitting next to him. I turned my ear slightly and listened. For a second all I heard was a jumble of beating, before realising that the Jani must be bi-vascular. I focused and heard both hearts beating independently of each other. They were both racing. He was either incredibly excited or incredibly nervous. Or possibly both. I let my hearing return to normal and the bustle around me became reality again. Everyone had drinks in their hands and I quickly picked mine up and raised it in the toast that Erantha had started seconds before.

"To camaraderie," He toasted. We all repeated the toast and I saw the elder next to him briefly wince when the chalice hit Erantha's lips. I felt time slow around me as I thought. And then it hit me. Time returning to normal hit me like a ton of bricks but I practically flew out of my chair and around the table. But by then I knew it was too late. I could hear the chalice hitting the floor, the surprise of the people around me. Erantha's gurgling filled the room as his mouth foamed and his eyes reddened. By the time I got to him, the foam had started to hit the floor and his pulse was gone. Erantha was dead.

"What is this," said the man I had been watching before, "My father dead. At this banquet of friendship. You assassins have poisoned him. He trusted you and you have lead him to his grave. Someone get them out of here," He yelled to the people around us.

"FREEZE," I yelled before anyone could get near me. Time didn't freeze but everyone in the room did. Not out of fear but obligation. I carry with me a certain authority. I can make people listen no matter who they are or what they think of me. I moved towards Erantha and smelled his mouth. The smell was bitter. I went through my head thinking of bitter poisons and immediately one popped into my head.

"Potassium Cyanide. Essentially odourless. However, in some cases it does leave a faint odour of bitter almonds. Kills in seconds with no cure. It is an earth poison and although we are from Earth originally. We have not called the wretched planet home for centuries and as Chaos assassins we no longer use such primitive methods of assassination, no matter how effective they may be. Therefore, this was someone from Earth. However, no one else from Earth has been here in a long time. Therefore someone in this room killed him. And I have theory. It was you," I said, pointing at Erantha's son.

** The Secondary Generals**

Brooke Candice – Percy's secondary general, Daughter of Athena

Ricky Denison – Reyna's secondary general, Son of Apollo

Clara Van Olaf – Thalia's secondary general, Daughter of Hephaestus

Spencer Jareau – Eddie's secondary general, Son of Athena

**A/N: **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thank you all for sticking with this story and all your feedback on my writing. **

**I would also like to apologize to the guest who answered the Neulara question correctly. I said his answer when the guest was female and I would like to profusely apologize. I am an idiot but in my defense it is part of my charm ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed my return and I hope that it was worth the wait. **

**Thank you all,**

**I hope to be able to write again soon.  
-Dalek**


End file.
